1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to cooling systems for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electronic device, such as a server, there are many electronic components which generate heat when the electronic device operates. In designing a electronic device, cooling systems are employed to dissipate heat generated by the electronic components to prevent the electronic components from failure from overheating.
A typical cooling system includes an air conducting cover defining an airflow channel, a fan and electronic components mounted in the airflow channel. The fan is configured to draw air into the airflow channel and force air past the electronic components which are cooled accordingly. However, with increased functionality, the number of electronic components increases beyond the cooling capability of the airflow channel. Some electronic components must be located outside of the airflow channel and require additional fans to cool them. As a result, power consumption of the electronic device increases and the additional fans will generate considerable noise during operation.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.